


Veronica the Vampire Slayer

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BuffySlays20, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: What if when the slayer and her Scoobies cast the spell at the end of season 7, our friendly neighborhood sleuth is affected?On-going workCurrently fluffy, with a chance of tears





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter or you can email me at adorkableauthor@gmail.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, March 10th, 2017 was the 20th anniversary of Buffy. (Some of you probably knew that.) I was on twitter and noticed someone asked for this. I had to. I'm not even sorry. It's a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> Some things you should know:  
> Season 7 of BTVS ends in the back half of Season 2 of VM for the sake of this story.  
> The 09er is already open. Faith needed to dance, y'all.  
> I won't be bringing canonical dead characters from the shows back. (comics are not included in this story, simply because I didn't read them.) So, Lilly isn't a vampire, Anya didn't survive, etc. 
> 
> I will give you notes prior to any other changes that need noted. Enjoy!

Veronica Mars was 5'1”, 105 lbs of complete badassery. She handled gangs and murderers, mafia and dognappers. She snuck her way to get incriminating pictures for her clients. She dug up dirt on her classmates' parents. She was hard core. She was the real deal.

Right now, though, she was having the hardest time opening the jaw of pickles. She grunted and bent over, twisting it. She tried pounding a butter knife around the edge and shaking it. She let out a growl and slammed it down on the kitchen counter. “Fine! I don't want pickles anyway!” She looked down to her sandwich and pouted. It was missing the pickle on the side.

Keith looked over at his daughter with a raised brow. He was already sitting at the little island table. Chewing on a bite of his sandwich, he reached out with his hand. He nodded at her.

Veronica looked at his hand and sighed. She lifted the pickle jar and handed it to him.

Keith took it and brought it close to his body. He twisted at the cap and the loud popping sound was like a miniature cheer of victory. For him.

For Veronica, it was like a kick to her face when she was already down. In the basement. She sighed and reached for the jar.

Keith smirked, placing the lid on the counter. “You really loosened the lid, Honey.” He plucked a pickle out and placed it on her plate. He reached in and got one for himself. “I couldn't have done it without you.” 

Veronica sat and glared down at the pickle. “I'm sure.” She grabbed it in her hand and took a big bite off it. She chewed it with an open mouth and scowl. 

“You have a lot of amazing qualities, kiddo. Strength doesn't have to be one of them.” Keith set the jar to the side and put the lid back on it. 

Veronica answered him with another loud crunch into her pickle.

“Maybe you could start working out?” Keith picked up his sandwich and took another bite, hardly covering the smile on his face.

 

Veronica growled and slammed her fist down on her steering wheel. She turned the car off and leaned her head back against the seat. “Dammit.”

“Run out of gas?” Weevil asked. “Oil?” He leaned against her door. “Wiper fluid?” 

Veronica peeked up at him with one eye. “Power steering fluid.” 

Weevil smirked. “So? Just drive it to Auto Zone and get some more. Or a gas station.” He shrugged. “Ain't a big deal, V.” He picked a leaf out from under her wiper.

“I can't steer it.” Veronica mumbled and lifted her head. She had tried to move it from the parking space and almost hit the car next to her because she couldn't change the position of the steering wheel. She hated this. She would punch her car, but she obviously wouldn't do much damage.

Weevil's eyes widened. “No kidding?” He chuckled a bit. “Slide over.”

Veronica sighed and climbed over to the passenger's seat. 

“We'll go, get some, I'll pour it in and you can bring me back here.” He offered a smile. 

“Thanks.” Veronica pouted as Weevil started the car and backed it out of the space. She sunk lower in the seat and sighed. 

“I won't even add this to your tally.” Weevil smirked and nudged her with his elbow. 

Veronica watched as Logan lifted a brow at the sight of Weevil driving her car and smirked. “You know, maybe this isn't so bad.”

Weevil caught a glimpse of Logan and chuckled. “Yea, the thoughts going through his mind are payment enough, V.”

Veronica rose up a bit and nodded. “Agreed.” 

 

Veronica grunted as she was pushed onto the the hood of a car. She felt the man's hands around her throat, squeezing it. He was probably in his thirties and currently wearing only his boxers. His girlfriend, the wife of a client, was in her bra and panties and a towel probably grabbed at the last minute to give her some decently. To her credit, she was yelling for him to let Veronica go. 

Jason, according to his screaming lover, slammed Veronica against the metal and glared down at her. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Veronica tried to pry the man's fingers from her throat. “Nothing. I'm just taking pictures for Jessica's husband. Feel free to continue to screw his wife.” She winced and gasped.

Jason blinked and punched her hard. Veronica rolled off the hood and landed on the asphalt. She coughed and rubbed her throat. She climbed to her feet and backed away from him. “You should know I'm just doing my job and you won't get away with assaulting me. I can not press charges if you stop now.” She held up a hand, like it could possibly keep him away.

Jason scoffed and advanced on her. He went for her throat again. Veronica punched at him. She even made a weak grunting sound at the attempt. But, the punch wasn't weak. She landed it on his jaw and he practically flew backwards. Veronica blinked and looked around, expecting someone else to have caused that. But they were alone, except for Jessica still standing to the side. 

Jason stood up and rubbed his jaw. “Ahh, little girl took some boxing classes, huh?” He walked closer. “Want to try it again?”

Veronica hit him again when he got close enough. He flew again and stayed down this time. She could see his chest rising. She looked down at him with a small smile on her face. She turned to look at Jessica, who was shocked as well. “Your husband knows. He'll have proof tomorrow.” She walked over and picked up her camera in front of the car and took it to her car parked a couple spaces away. She got in and drove home.

She felt stronger and couldn't understand why. She hadn't worked out like her father suggested. Maybe it was her adrenaline, but this felt different. She looked at her neck in the rear view mirror. She expected red marks, maybe even bruising. But she was fine. She got out of the car and walked in the door. Her dad was asleep with the television on. 

She sat on the arm of the chair and grabbed the remote. She was about to turn it off when she saw what was on. News footage of Sunnydale and the giant sinkhole that swallowed the town. Sunnydale was roughly the same size as Neptune and a little north of it. Now, it was gone. There were talks of people being ordered to leave town, but it was unsure how many casualties were stuck in the remains of the city. Veronica shook her head and sighed. She turned off the television and put the remote back in the chair. She stood and walked back to her bedroom and closed the door. She went to sleep thinking of how strange the world was nowadays.

 

“I'm a what?” Veronica looked down to the older English man in the tweed jacket and blinked. He was a customer at Java the Hut and he was talking nonsense. But, her boss told her not to talk back or rudely to paying customers, so she balanced her weight and settled in to amuse this patron.

“Well, I believe I said you are a slayer.” He smiled and ducked his head. He removed his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief. He had finished his Americano twenty minutes ago.

“I don't know what that is.” Veronica blinked with a blank look on her face. She stood in front of his table and tried to keep her arms from crossing in front of her chest.

“You have heard of vampires? Demons?” He replaced the glasses and looked up at her. He was a bit smug. He screamed worldly and educated. But, talking about vampires and demons had to scream crazy.

“In fiction, sure. I'm destined to write top-selling novels?” Veronica raised a brow. She just had to entertain him and his crazy talk until she could come up with an excuse to leave.

“No. You are destined to kill them.” He stood from the seat and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small stack of dollars and placed a few on the table. “I realize this is a shock and you don't believe me, but I am telling the truth and I can prove it, if you allow me a chance.” He gave a knowing smile. 

Veronica smirked a bit. Curiosity was getting the better of her, but she had to keep herself calm. She nodded. “When and where?” She hated herself a little.

“Camelot Motel, tonight, after your shift. I'm in room 8.” He paused. “Are you familiar with the hotel?” The universe was mocking her.

Veronica scoffed. “Yea.” She sighed with a tiny grin. “What's your name again?” 

“Giles. Rupert Giles.” He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a business card. He offered it to her. “I look forward to seeing you again, Veronica.”

Veronica nodded, looking to the card. She looked back up to see him walking out of the Hut. She scooped up her tip and bused the table.

 

After a slow night, Veronica was able to head home early, but she didn't. She went to the Camelot and watched room 8 closely. A couple women went into the room a little before 11pm and one came out in a huff. She was brunette and wearing a tank top with leather pants. After a couple minutes, Veronica got out of her car and went to knock on the door.

“Pleasedontkillme, pleasedontkillme.” She mumbled, looking around nervously. The place looked normal with a couple cars in the parking lot. A few rooms had lights on inside. It must have been a slow night for affairs.

The door opened and a slender redhead smiled down to Veronica. “You must be Veronica.” 

Veronica blinked and had to really look at the girl in front of her. She looked so much like Logan's sister. But no, there were differences. Small, tiny ones. For one, this girl seemed nice. “Yea. Hi.”

The redhead opened the door to show a petite blonde sitting on the bed and Rupert sitting at a small table. Rupert smiled and stood slowly. “Veronica, I'm so glad you came. Please, come in.” 

The blonde stood and smiled at Veronica. “It's ok. We won't bite.”

Veronica smirked, walking inside. “Ah. Vampire joke?”

The blonde smirked back and nodded. “You're quick.”

Rupert put an arm around the blonde with a smile. “This is Buffy.” Veronica knew a proud father figure when she saw one. 

Veronica blinked. “Buffy?” She had so many quips on her tongue, she wasn't sure where to start.

“Yea, I've heard them all, so don't bother.” Buffy chuckled. “It's my name though. This is Willow.” She pointed to the redhead.

Willow waved with a grin. “Hi.”Veronica noted a slight awkwardness to her. 

Veronica turned and nodded. “Hi.” She looked back to Rupert. “So, Rupert. Where is this proof?”

Giles grinned as Buffy chuckled. “Most call me Giles. Typically, I don't get called Rupert unless it's by people my own age.”

Veronica blinked. “Is that your proof? Cause...” She waved her hands around a bit. “I'm not sure it counts.”

Buffy giggled. “I like her.” She cleared her throat. “No. He's not good with that.” She straightened. “I'm the Slayer. The one who was chosen in this generation, blah blah blah.” She stuck her tongue out. “Only thing is, I gave up my chosen ability and epic powers to be spread out to all potential slayers.” She winked at Veronica. “That's you.”

“What do you mean “power”? And I still need some proof. It's kind of my thing. Evidence.” Veronica shrugged. She felt this was a mystery and she wanted to know more of it.

There was a knock on the door and Buffy smirked. “There's the proof.” She walked over to the door, blocking Veronica from escaping, but looking at the door. “Just, stay back and pay attention.” She opened the door.

The tough brunette from before was standing there with a guy pushed up against the door frame. “Room service!” She grinned and looked around at the people inside the room.

“This is a vampire.” Buffy started. She turned to gesture to the guy. She pointed to the yellow fangs. “See? Icky teeth.” 

Veronica blinked and nodded. She wasn't sure it was a vampire, but she was pretty sure that guy needed a dentist asap.

Buffy pointed to the scrunched forehead of the vampire. “See this? They don't always look like this. Sometimes, they look human.” She slapped the vampire's face and glared. “De-vamp!”

The vampire grunted, but somehow, did as Buffy commanded. He shook his face out to look normal. 

Veronica blinked. “I know that guy.” 

Buffy sighed. “I'm sorry.” She gave Veronica a compassionate frown. 

Veronica took a small step towards the vampire. “I went to school with him. He used to pick on a girl who had a crush on him. He barked at her. He's an asshole.” 

The brunette grinned wide and shook the vampire a little. “Seems about right.”

“As you can see, vampires can attack anyone, even people we know.” Buffy nodded to the brunette who pushed the Vampire at the doorway. But, something was blocking him from entering the room.

Veronica's eyes widened. It was as if an invisible wall stood there. 

“Vampires cannot enter your home without your permission. When you are out of options, find someone's house and break in if you have to. Rule number one. Got it?” Buffy turned to look at Veronica, her face serious. “Can't slay them if you are killed.”

Veronica nodded. “Vampires are real.” 

The brunette laughed. “Yea. They stink too, can we wrap this up?”

“There's a couple ways to kill a vampire. Fire works, sunlight, stake, beheading.” She sighed. “Sometimes holy water, but it has to be a lot or ingested.” She reached out to Willow who handed her a wooden stake. “This is your best weapon. It's a wooden stake.” She offered it to Veronica. “Take it.”

Veronica took it and gripped her hand around it. Even though she had never touched one before, she felt a sense of familiarity in it.

“Now, you want to aim for the heart.” She pulled Veronica closer to the vampire. “A Psycho slash-” She demonstrates the stabbing scene from the movie with an empty hand. “Into the middle of the chest. Piece of cake.” She grinned and nodded. 

The vampire blinks. “Hey. I'm not going to be dusted by some traitor.” He put on his monster face.

Veronica looked up at him and smirked. “Thanks for making this easier, Lenny.” She pulled her arm back and stabbed the stake into the middle of the vampire's chest. He screamed out in pain.

“Oopsie. You missed the heart.” Buffy grinned. “It happens. Don't worry. You can try again.”

Veronica pulled the bloody stake out and looked at the classmate turned demon merely growling at her. He didn't fall or die. She huffed a bit and did it again.

The vampire formally known as Lenny burst into dust and the brunette stumbled inside the room. She pushed the stake to the side and smirked. “Good job, V.”

Veronica nodded. “Sorry, I didn't catch your name.” She looked up at the brunette. 

“Faith.” She offered a hand.

Veronica shook it and winced at how strong Faith was. Faith let go and kicked the door closed behind her. She twisted and landed on the bed. 

“Good job, Veronica!” Giles cheered. “Buffy missed several times on her first slay.”

“Giles!” Buffy whined. She turned Veronica to face her. “The stake is yours. Practice with it. Throwing, stabbing, just holding it. Get used to it. Mr. Pointy is your best friend.” She grinned and nodded.

“Mr. Pointy?” Veronica blinked and looked up to Buffy.

Buffy tapped the stake. “You mock but you will learn.” She turned Veronica around. “Giles is our watcher, which sounds super perverted, but he looks out for us. And Willow is our witch. Show her some spell, Will.”

Veronica blinked and looked to the redhead. “Spells? There's magic now too?”

Giles grinned and returned to his chair. “It's not new.”

Willow was in thought but snapped out of it. She nodded with a smile to Buffy. “Ok, I have a spell, but I need the lights off so you can appreciate it.” She looked to Veronica. “Is that ok?” She waited for Veronica to answer.

Veronica blinked. This woman seemed to want Veronica to feel safe. She smirked and shrugged. “I have a feeling if you guys wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have taught me to kill a monster and arm me before hand.”

Faith laughed loudly. “She's witty, B.” She smiled. “Hey! B and V! You guys could start a podcast or something.”

“Ignore her.” Buffy whispered softly with a smirk. She turned off the light. “Ok, Will. Do your thing.”

Veronica looked at the mostly dark room. There were some lights coming in from the parking lot and she could see well enough to see where everyone stood. She was about to give up on this magic trick when a small orange glowing ball, about the size of a marble, floating away from Willow to the center of the room. It moved around and split into two, one of them purple now. Those two danced before splitting into two, and then again and again. Soon, the room was illuminated by dozens of colored balls.

“It looks like a ball pit at a carnival.” Veronica said softly, looking up in awe. It really was amazing. The room was aglow with soft light.

“This is just a little light spell, but it's simple and easy to control.” Willow's voice returned in the darkened space.

“It's pretty.” Veronica grinned. She hadn't ever seen anything more beautiful, to be honest. She grinned at the marbles of light and watched them float around.

The balls spun around in a circle and turned back into the orange ball which floated back to Willow and disappeared.

Buffy turned on the light again. “Yay! Magic!” She grinned.

“Wow.” Veronica blinked. “This is not what I expected when I got here tonight.”

“What did you expect?” Faith asked, kicking off her shoes.

“Um. For Giles to try to kill me or maybe even a porno.” Veronica answered honestly.

The girls laughed and Giles pouted. “I'm glad you were wrong about that.”

“Veronica, being a slayer is a lot of hard work with long hours and no appreciation.” Buffy sighed. 

Veronica smirked. “I know what that feels like. I'm an amateur private investigator.”

Willow gasped with a grin. “No way! That's so cool.”

Veronica turned and smirked. “You just did the light show on crack and you think me taking pictures of people having affairs is cool?” She laughed a bit.

Willow shrugged. “Yes. I do.”

“But, with slaying, you get to save the world. I've done it a few times and it's pretty rewarding.” Buffy grinned. “You in?”

Veronica looked around at the new faces in her life and grinned. “Sure. I mean, it's destiny, right?”

Willow jumped and hugged Veronica tightly. “Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a full page of ideas for this story (and a couple more chapters to post), so this should be a fun ride. If you have any suggestions for two characters meeting, feel free to tell me. Remember, no dead characters. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks were terribly hard for Veronica. She had no idea how much training was needed for fighting. She was always taught the basics in understanding what was out there going bump in the night. She patrolled with either Buffy or Faith, getting the best of both of their teaching habits. She worked with Willow and Giles, appreciating the studying of the history of slayers and watchers. What most impressed Veronica was her ability to do slaying, working at the Hut, handling school and her dad's office and juggling friends. The latter probably suffered the most, but she did have lunch with them daily so she didn't feel so bad. Luckily, according to some people, she was between boyfriends right now so she didn't have to juggle a love life on top of everything.

Giles had moved the women into a house in Neptune with a wide open basement with few windows and plenty of bedrooms. They usually met there after school and after Veronica worked. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her father though. She blamed work, because in a way, it was work. 

One night, while training, Faith looked over at Veronica. “You need a break. I know that look.” She grinned.

Veronica shook her head and raised her fists up. “No, I'm good. Come at me.” She was ready to learn new moves and throws and work out her budding muscles. 

Faith shook her head and pulled her gloves off. “No, V. You need a night off.” She tossed the gloves to the side. “Let's go out, have some fun.” She shook her behind. 

“What?” Veronica blinked. “No, we have vampires to kill and demons to stop.” She wondered how Faith could just stop and take a night off. Veronica had killed dozens of vampires and knew there were millions out there. She had to destroy them all.

Faith plopped down on a chair and took a sip of her water. “Sure. But we're always going to have that. You are a teenager who needs to have a night out on the town.” She looked up to the blonde walking down the stairs. “Right, B?”

Buffy blinked, obviously confused about the conversation. “What now?” She was walking down with a basket of dirty towels.

“Doesn't V need a break? A night off?” Faith looked to Veronica as if she were inspecting her. 

Buffy walked down the stairs and looked at Veronica too. “Faith is forcing you to go out to a club, isn't she?” She smirked.

“I think she might be trying.” Veronica relaxed a bit. Buffy hadn't seemed too upset about relaxing. Maybe it would be alright.

“Go. Have fun. And knowing Faith, take tomorrow night off too. Get some rest.” Buffy turned and resumed her walk to the laundry room. 

Faith laughed and nodded. “Yes!” She bounced up. “Any clubs in Neptune? How about San Diego?”

“There are places here.” Veronica pulled the gloves off and tossed them on top of Faith's gloves. “I suppose a night of real fun and not work would be good. I don't remember the last time I let loose.” She smiled a bit.

“See? You need to kick it, V. Let's go dancing and get into a little trouble.” She smirked. “I'll pick you up in an hour. You better hurry and get home and changed. Wear something that screams 'fuckable.'. Trust me on this.” She grinned and pointed to the stairs.

Veronica laughed and ran out of the house with waves to Giles and Willow. 

Veronica ran into her apartment and rushed to her bedroom, slamming the door closed. After a few seconds, there was a knock on the door. “Excuse me, is that my daughter?”

“Yes, Dad. I'm changing.” Veronica panted and started to flip through her closet, looking for something to wear. She had been to clubs before, but tonight was special. She could be her new self and embrace her new power.

“For what? You are finally home at a decent hour, I had the crazy idea of hanging out with you.” Keith Mars chuckled softly from the other side of the door.

“Can't. I have plans.” Veronica pulled out the red satin dress from Homecoming last year and smirked. It was perfect.

“Honey, I haven't seen you except in passing for the last month. You are working too hard on school and at that coffee shop.” He was pouting. She could hear it in his voice.

“Dad, I'm saving up.” She grinned at her clever way of telling the truth. “Don't worry, I'm getting plenty to eat and getting my sleep.” She placed the dress on her bed and nodded. 

“The school called. You need to stop sleeping in your history class.” He answered, sounding a little annoyed.

“You mean Rebecca called?” Veronica pulled her clothes off in a rush and slipped the dress on. She dug around in her closet and paired it with her biker boots, feeling the mixed mood. 

“Honey, Miss James is your guidance counselor. She has the right to call me about you in school.” He sighed. “Can I open the door yet?”

“No.” She grinned. She went into the bathroom and checked her makeup. She added darker eyes and lip and curled her hair a bit. Once she felt she was ready, she grabbed a lightweight black jacket and opened the door.

Keith blinked down at his daughter. “Whoa. What is this?” He pointed.

“I'm going to hang out with my neglected friends.” She shrugged. She turned and grabbed her wallet, hoping her fake ID was still in it. “Tomorrow night is yours. I promise.” She turned back to her dad and kissed his cheek. “I'm off work and school and life and it's all yours. Whatever you want to do.” She grinned.

“Foot rub?” Keith's brows raised up in excitement.

“No.” Veronica shook her head. “But, dinner, movies, putt-putt. Something along that line is welcome.” She grinned. “Later, Pops.” She ran out and stopped suddenly. She turned and patted Backup's head, smiling. “Later, Buddy.” She turned again, spinning on the ball of her foot, and opened the door. 

There was a honk and Veronica waved before rushing out to get in Faith's car. Keith watched from the window, a brow raised.

 

Faith drove fast and wild. She had the music blaring and a bottle of tequila in between her thighs. There were in her old 60s muscle car. It had two doors and a loud motor. “You look hot, V. I didn't think you had it in you, but damn. I'm a little wet for ya.” She winked to the young blonde next to her then laughed. “So, this place is supposed to be wild and fun and elite.” 

“Elite?” Veronica asked, pulling the bottle out and taking a drink. She felt she earned this night and she trusted Faith to keep an eye on her. 

“Yea. It's called the 09er. Something about the zip code?” She shrugged.

“Uh. I can't go there.” Veronica dropped the bottle on the floor and shook her head. She thought of all the people who would be there and the torment she suffered because of them. She blinked and picked it up, having spilled enough to soak the carpet. “Sorry.”

Faith watched her for a second then pulled the car over. She snatched her bottle back and sighed. “Ok, what did they do?”

Veronica blinked. “What?” She shook her head and shrugged a bit.

“These 09er people. What's their deal?” She asked casually and took a drink. Faith was too observant.

Veronica thought about it for a second. She had been a victim, but she was strong now. She wasn't going to be controlled by one night anymore. It was something that happened to her and she had moved past it. She would leave out a few disturbing details though. “Drugged and raped me when I was sixteen because I sided with my dad, the sheriff, at the time, over them.” She let out a slow breath, shocked she said it at all.

Faith nodded, keeping silent while she took another shot. She held the bottle out to Veronica. “Slayer strength, slayer moves, slayer metabolism. Girl, you are their worst enemy if they try that shit again.” 

Veronica took the bottle and looked down at it. “I don't know, Faith, I mean-” 

“You look fucking hot and you have no idea what your thighs can do.” She smirked. “I know.” She started the car and drove to a cemetery. “This well help.”

Veronica set the bottle down between the seats and raised a brow. “I thought we were taking a night off?” She chuckled. Veronica felt relaxed with Faith. She appreciated the wisdom of life the older slayer had.

“We mostly are, but you, little V, need a lesson. Get out.” Faith opened the car door and exited.

Veronica followed and closed the door. She looked down at herself. “I'm not really dressed for slaying, Faith.” 

“Eh, I just need you to kill one.” She nodded towards a vampire coming out of a crypt. “Head's up”

Veronica reached into her sleeve and pulled out her stake. She turned and snuck up on the vampire, killing him quickly without him knowing what hit him. She turned and looked back at Faith. “Like that?”

Faith nodded, walking up closer to Veronica. “Now, are you in the mood to eat the biggest burger ever or fuck some poor sap hard and fast?” She smirked.

Veronica blinked. “Well, I never turn down the biggest burger.” Her face moved to a smirk. “But, now that you mention it...” She chuckled and blushed. “I thought I was just weird. Like it was some power thing.” The yearning deep down in her gut was small, but there was no denying it.

“It is, our slayer power. I don't know why it works, but B and I are the same way. We get all sorts of hot and bothered after a night of slaying. So. Want to stay out here and slay until you can't take it anymore, or go show those asswipes they don't control you?” She smirked.

Veronica looked down at the stake. She wasn't hurt and mourning anymore. She was strong and powerful and killed vampires. She wasn't weak anymore. She looked back up. “Both?” She grinned but nodded to the car. “Ok. But, um, you got my back, right?”

“Always, V.” Faith grinned.

 

Faith lead Veronica up the stairs to the 09er club and smirked. She offered her ID and winked to the doorman. “Hey.”

The doorman checked the ID and nodded. “Go on.” He handed her ID back. He turned to Veronica. “ID.”

Veronica nodded and handed over her fake ID. “Here ya go.”

He smirked and looked at it. He checked it a couple times and shrugged. “Damn, I thought, for real, this was going to be fake.” He handed it back with a smile. “Enjoy, ladies.” 

Veronica grinned and took the ID back. She followed Faith inside, feeling a sense of deja vu as she moved in. It felt like Shelly's party and she felt sick to her stomach. She put a hand to her stomach and panted softly. Her eyes darted around nervously.

Faith turned around and smiled down her. “Hey. I got you, V.” She grabbed Veronica's hand and led her to the bar. “Sit.” 

Veronica did as she was told and looked around. She calmed a little. It was nice to not see people she was surrounded by at school. These were old perverts who were looking at her like they wanted to Color Her Badd. “Drinks?”

Faith grinned and pointed. “Yes!” She waved down the bartender. She bent over the bar, kicking her feet up a bit as she looked the bartender up and down. “Sup, Sexy. I want a double shot of tequila for my friend here and I'll take a beer, whatever is on tap.”

The bartender smirked and nodded. “Sure thing, baby.” He turned to fixed the drinks and returned shortly with them. He put the beer in front of Faith and two doubles in front of Veronica. “You looked like you could use another. Smile, Sweetie.”

Veronica grinned, wide and fake and took the first double. She slammed it back and turned the glass over. She took the lime slice Faith had somehow found and sucked on it.

Faith laughed and drank some of her beer. “Yes. V, this is awesome.” She slid onto a stool and turned around to see outward. She was still in her leather pants, but had switched to a tight shirt and obviously forgot the bra.

“Holy shit. Veronica Mars finally went full butch.” Dick Casablancas smirked and looked over to Faith. “Least you got nice tastes.” He grinned. “How's it going? Want to make out in front of me?”

“This is Dick.” Veronica explained, taking the other shot.

“Is that his name or personality?” Faith raised a brow and sipped her beer. She turned and noticed Veronica was without a drink and snapped at the bartender. “Keep her loaded with tequila based drinks.” 

The bartender nodded and gave Veronica a wink. “Sure thing.”

“Roni, remember what happened last time!” Dick sighed with a shake of his head. He smirked and looked her over slowly. “Nice boots.”

Faith blinked and stood up. She was still holding her beer, but her whole stance had changed. She might be shorter than Dick, but she was twice as intimidating. Her shoulders were shoved back and her brows moved further together. Her free hand clinched in a fist.

Veronica grabbed Faith's arm and shook her head. “Dick, move along.”

“Logan is going to shit himself when he sees you with her.” Dick nodded to Faith. “Butch.” He flashed a peace sign and walked away.

Faith turned a bit to talk to Veronica. She kept her eye on Dick. “Was it him? Cause I could kill him.”

“No. It wasn't him.” She smirked. “And I have thought about it.” She giggled and nodded to the bartender who put a drink in front of her. She picked it up and looked at it. “It's blue.”

“Who cares. Drink.” Faith sipped her beer as she calmed back down. “Who is Logan?”

“An ex.” Veronica shrugged, sipping the blue drink through the straw. She stopped and grinned. “This is sweet. I like sweet drinks.”

Faith turned and smirked at her. “Good to know.” She turned back to the crowd. “Is that Logan?”

Veronica blinked and looked to Faith. She turned and looked to the guy Dick was talking to and sighed. “Yes.”

“V. Is he legal?” Faith moaned and licked her lips.

“Barely.” She smirked. “Don't fuck my ex.” 

“Hey, Veronica.”

Veronica blinked and turned to look up at Casey Gant. “Uh. Casey. Hi.” She grinned.

Casey chuckled. “Didn't expect to see you in here.”

“Because I'm not a clubber?” She asked, sipping the sweet, delicious drink.

“Um. Underage? You don't have any friends here?” He winced. “I mean-”

Veronica smirked. “It's ok. I know what you mean.” She gestured to Faith. “Meet my friend who wanted to come here. Faith, this is Casey, also underage.” She smirked.

Faith's eyes widened and she looked up at Casey. “Like, under 18 or under 21?”

“He's legal for your use.” Veronica giggled and winked at Casey. “I feel so sorry for you.” 

Faith laughed and chugged her beer. She put the glass down and grabbed Casey's hand. “Dance with me?”

Casey gulped loudly and was pulled away from Veronica.

Veronica laughed and worked on her drink.

“Got to admit, I'm shocked on so many levels, Mars.” Logan slid onto Faith's stool and sighed. “And I'm trying to decide if I'm disappointed or impressed.”

Veronica looked up at him with a raised brow. She finished her drink and set the glass down in on the bar. “Ok. I have a feeling I can't escape you explaining that, so let's have it.”

“Well, I'm disappointed that Miss Mars is here on a school night.” He pouted at her. “But I'm super impressed with that dress. I mean, wow.” He grinned over at her and wiggled his brows.

A drink was places on the bar in front of her and she noted it was orange. She sipped it and shrugged. “It was the Homecoming dress I wore last year with Troy.” She knew homecoming meant something to both of them. It was one of their last good memories of Lilly and an amazing night sophomore year. Last year, with Logan working on the memorial video, it was the beginning of their truce. 

“Really? And you two kids didn't last?” He smirked and waved for a drink. “Shame. Very different from when we went.” He ran a finger over the ruffle at her thigh.

“Lilly told me I was red satin.” She raised a brow. “Do you agree?” She straightened so he could get a better look at the dress. She had this urge to impress him. Maybe it was the alcohol.

“Totally. I'm not sure I like the boots. Makes me think you are spending too much time with Weevil.” He chuckled and turned to look for the bartender.

“And why are you shocked that I'm here?” She sipped more of her drink, watching the bartender ignore him.

“Well.” He turned and leaned in closer to her. “With what happened before with you, and drinking, and then coming in here, with the same group.” He shrugged. “I'm just shocked.” He grinned. “Happily. I'm glad you are here.”

Veronica nodded. She had just stopped thinking about that night. “Sure.” She turned and looked over at Faith hanging off Casey like he was a jungle gym. 

“Your friend seem friendly.” He smirked. “Who is she?”

“A co-worker.” Veronica sucked more, making the air gurgle up the straw. She pouted and set the finished drink on the bar.

The bartender appeared and placed a purple drink in front of her. “Careful with this one, sweetie.” 

Veronica blinked and nodded to the drink. “Made it strong?”

The bartender smirked and pointed to Logan. “Not talking about the drink.” 

Veronica smirked and looked to Logan. “Nah, he's alright. I'm used to him. I've known him since I was twelve.”

“Yea? Babysit him?” The bartender chuckled.

“You could say that.” Veronica smirked and took a sip of her drink. She blinked down at it. “Oh my god. This tastes like grape Kool-Aid.” She grinned and looked up to Logan.

Logan blinked and watched her. “What's going on?” He reached over and gently placed a hand on her arm. “What's with the guzzling of alcohol?” He blinked. “Is everyone alright? Dad? Mac? That other kid?”

Veronica nodded. It was sweet that he cared. “Yes. Everyone is fine.” She sipped more and grinned. “Nom nom.” 

“Then what is it?” Logan watched her closely.

“I deserved a night of relaxation and fun. My friend dragged me out and I'm enjoying myself.” She grinned and sipped the drink. She turned and looked at Faith and Casey, who seemed to be enjoying each other. Faith was practically screwing him while dancing on the dance floor. 

Logan tilted his head. “That's all? Veronica Mars is taking a break from working?”

Veronica nodded. “Yup.” It really was that simple.

Faith stopped dancing suddenly and looked upset. She leaned in and kissed Casey hard and fast before waving behind her and running over to Veronica. “V, we got to motor.” She took Veronica's drink from her tight grasp and set it on the counter. 

Veronica pouted and looked at her drink longingly. “Wait. What?” She looked up. “Why?”

Faith pulled her up to her feet. “Boss.” She turned and looked behind her.

Veronica blinked and looked past Faith. She saw a very large, very old and very ugly vampire standing there. “Oh.”

Logan blinked. “Whoa. Dude should spend his money on some plastic surgery.”

“Logan, right?” Faith snapped in front of him to get his attention. “Why don't you do me a huge favor? Why not take Casey out and get your cars?”

Logan blinked and looked to Veronica. “You want a ride home?”

Faith nodded. “Yes, she does. Go get to your car.” She turned and looked up at Casey. “You too. Hurry. We'll be out in a minute.” She watched as the two teens stumbled towards the door. Logan was more hesitant than Casey, but he eventually went. Faith turned to Veronica. “Sober enough to fight?” She smirked. 

Veronica giggled. “No, but I'm thinking I'm going to be so horny after we stake that guy.”

Faith grinned. “Get people out of here. I'll distract.” She looked up at the bartender. “Pull the fire alarm.”

He nodded and did that before jumping over the bar and running out.

Water sprayed down on everyone in the bar. Veronica stood and pulled out her wooden stake from inside her sleeve. She stood strong as people ran in fear of the water. She was smirking.

“What is this? Two slayers for the price of one?” The big vampire grinned. He was surrounded by a small gang of normal sized vampires.

“Let's see if we need to tag half-pint in, eh?” Faith broke a stool and picked up the stake it created. “Want to dance?”

The vampire smirked and licked his lips. “Going to fuck me or kill me?” He snapped and the other vampires went around the two slayers.

Veronica looked at the approaching vampires and sighed. “This is ruining my buzz.”

“Sorry, V. Just imagine the other part later with your ex.” Faith ducked an attack and quickly staked one vampire.

“Yea. That's so complicated.” Veronica ducked and weaved, kicking back at a vampire attempting to sneak up behind her.

“All the best ones are, V.” Faith grunted and flipped a vampire attempting to bear hug her over her head. “Ask B.”

“Yea?” Veronica staked one then spun around and staked another. She looked down at herself. “Ew. Wet vampire dust is just gross.”

Faith laughed. “You sound like B.” She punched a vampire back into a broken stool, causing him to dust. “And yea, she's in love with a vampire with a soul. Major redemption story.”

Veronica chuckled. “Yea? Sounds like my type.” She yelped as a vampire grabbed her and threw her against the bar.

Faith turned to help her out, but the large vampire grabbed her. “Not so fast, slayer.” He chuckled and licked over his teeth. “You aren't done with the main course and it's about to get bumpy.”

Faith grunted and kicked at the large vampire. “Ugh. Don't use mixed metaphors. It's weak.” 

Veronica winced and stood. She was unarmed, having dropped the stake. She looked up to the vampire approaching her.

The smaller vampire grinned. “Oh, you look delicious.”

“I am. No need to try me.” Veronica grunted and punched the smaller vampire. She pushed him backwards. She punched him again and again. She turned, spinning and kicked him hard in the chest.

The smaller vampire fell back, running into the stake Faith had out for him before she twirled it and stabbed it into the large vampire. “Weak.” He exploded into dust. She looked over to Veronica, panting. “Wow. That was unexpected.”

Veronica grinned and tilted her head back, enjoying the shower. “Fun though.”

“What the fuck, Veronica?”

Faith and Veronica turned to see Logan standing at the door, panting. He was drenched with water. Dick and Casey stood behind him. All three looked completely shocked and confused. 

Faith chuckled. “Ready to get out of here, cutie?” She walked over to the bar and picked up a random bottle of alcohol. She looked at it and shrugged before moving towards Casey. She stopped and looked back at Veronica. “You good?”

Veronica let out a slow breath and shrugged. “Yea, I'm good.”

“Enjoy your day off tomorrow.” She wiggled her brows and grabbed Casey. “Come on.”

Casey blinked and followed Faith, casting one last look at Veronica.

“Veronica.” Logan whined. He was watching her with intensity.

“Logan.” She shrugged. “I got a new job.” 

Logan chuckled humorlessly. “What the fuck is happening here? What where those things? And how did you... and what-”

Dick nodded and pointed to Logan. “Yea. What he said.”

Veronica ignored Dick and walked over to Logan. “Let's get you home, alright?” She turned Logan by the shoulder and ushered him out of the door.

“Veronica Mars at a bar?” Sheriff Don Lamb smirked as he stood just outside with his thumbs just inside his belt. “And after a call of violence and pranks? Why am I not surprised?” He snapped his gum. He twirled his finger. “All three of you, turn around and assume the position.” 

“I refuse to be anally examined.” Dick said sternly.

Lamb blinked and looked over at him. He shook his head and waited for the deputies to slap handcuffs on Logan and Dick. Lamb walked over to Veronica. 

Veronica sighed and ran her hands through her hair, pushing the water out of it. 

“Come on, turn around. Don't act like this is your first time.” Lamb twirled his finger again and waited. “You come dressed as a lesbian?” He looked down at her outfit.

Veronica sighed. “Am I being arrested?”

Lamb sighed. “You are being questioned.”

“Then let's get to the questioning. I don't have all night.” She giggled a bit.

Lamb smirked and took a step close to her. “Are you drunk, Veronica?”

Veronica shook her head. “Of course not, Deputy.” She grinned up at him. “So, is that all the questions you have?”

“Sir?” Deputy Jerry Sacks grinned at Veronica. “The bartender said that he pulled the fire alarm because of a fight that was breaking out. It wasn't a prank.”

Lamb sighed. “Deputy, you just ruined my mood.” He turned back to Veronica. “How much did you have to drink tonight, Veronica?”

“I had a Skisk earlier.” She smirked. “Water with lunch.” 

“Sacks, get the breathalyzer.” Lamb matched her smirk. 

Sacks turned and walked back to the car.

Veronica's sight turned and she saw Faith and Casey in the back of one car and Logan and Dick in the back of another. She had to giggle at that. “Lamb, let's get this over with.” She leaned back against the building. She looked past to Faith who was nodding and grinning ear to ear. Veronica raised a brow to her. 

“Fuck the cop!” Faith nodded.

Logan blinked and looked at the other cop car and Veronica. Veronica could tell Dick was asking Logan what Faith said. Veronica had to smirk at the idea.

Lamb raised a brow. “New friend?”

“We work together.” Veronica sighed. She kept her hands in front of her and tapped her fingers against her bare thighs.

“Veronica, are you getting involved with the wrong crowd?” Lamb asked in a serious tone.

Veronica laughed loudly and raised a brow. “I think it's too late for me, Copper!” She raised her hands, exposing her palms. “You got me! But let my friends go!” 

Sacks ran up and handed the breathalyzer to Lamb and smirked down to Veronica. “Want me to call your dad for you, Veronica?”

Veronica shook her head. “Nah. No point in that. I mean, we can laugh about this tomorrow.” 

Lamb took a step towards her and looked down at her. “Open wide.” He smirked, holding the small device up.

Veronica rolled her eyes and placed her lips around the small plastic tube.

“Blow.” He leaned in even closer. “Hard.”

Veronica took a deep breath and blew into it.

“You know, you have any alcohol on your breath, I get to take you down and lock you up for the night.”Lamb lowered his eyes to the device. He pulled it out of her mouth, with a pop from her. He raised a brow at her before he looked at the device. “What the hell. I can smell booze on your breath.” He glared down at it and smacked it with the palm of his hand. “Sacks, what the hell did you do to this thing?” 

Veronica leaned back and sighed. “Can I go now? Am I being detained?”

Lamb sighed and looked down at her. “Why were you inside a bar tonight, Veronica?”

“I was picking up my friend, Faith. We had plans to go to a movie, but I guess we missed that.” She sighed, crossing a boot over the other.

“Uh huh.” Lamb snapped back at Sacks. “Test them all.” He handed the breathalyzer to his deputy. Sack ran off to test all who agreed to it. Faith was the only one who did it.

Veronica whistled as she waited. “How's Inga?”

Lamb glared down at her. “Something is going on here and I'm going to figure it out.”

Veronica smirked. “Well, I wish you had that type of attitude with your other cases, Deputy.” She felt pretty good with that dig.

Lamb growled. Sacks ran up to Lamb. “The lady was the only one who agreed. She's sober and over 21 anyway.”

“Any warrants out for any of them. Surely, that Echolls kid has done something.” Lamb snapped his gum again.

“Nah. They are all clean. Pretty sure the boys are drunk though. We can hold them.” Sacks shrugged.

“Let her go. Take the boys down. We'll ruin some plans tonight if nothing else.” Lamb sighed and walked down to his car. Sacks followed and opened up the car door to let Faith out. She got out and turned around to Sacks could remove the handcuffs.

“Thanks, officer. Keep the city safe, now!” She winked and turned to wave at Casey with a pout.

Veronica pushed off the wall and walked towards the cars. She waved at Logan and shrugged.

Faith smirked and wrapped her arm around Veronica. “Come on, V. Let's go find another bar.” She winked to Lamb, who's head shot up. “Kidding!”

Veronica giggled and waved to Lamb. “Later, Deputies!” They got in Faith's car and she pulled away slowly, before she got on the street and squealed her tires.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, school was interesting. There were rumors flying about Veronica having special powers. They ranged from death stares to immunity to alcohol. Veronica also heard the rumors about her and Lamb and wasn't in the mood for lunch anymore.

Veronica was walking down the hall when Logan swooped in and ushered her into the girls' bathroom. He kicked the door stop behind the door and raised a brow at her.

“Hey.” She smiled and put her books down on the counter. She leaned in close to the mirror and inspected her makeup. 

“Yea, what is going on?” Logan nodded. He walked closer to her. 

Veronica sighed and turned to face him. “Which part are you curious about?” She leaned against the counter.

“All of it, Veronica.” He ran his hands through the hair. “You stabbed things and they exploded into nothing and there was all the drinking that I am sure I witnessed, but you didn't get anything on the test and the new friend who is obviously a bad influence on you.”

Veronica smirked. She could tell Logan was jealous. “Why is she a bad influence?” 

“She told you to fuck Lamb.” Logan shivered. 

“I think she was joking.” Veronica smirked. “But she might have been talking about Sacks. That man sure knows how to own a stache.”

“Roni.” Logan warned, tilting his head slightly.

“It's a thing, Logan. My thing. And I really don't want to discuss it with anyone.” She looked down. She had no idea where to begin where he didn't drive her off to a mental institution.

“How did you drink all of that and not get drunk?” Logan sighed.

“You shouldn't worry about me. And you like being drunk, remember? Why would you want to know the mystery of being sober all the time?” She gave him a wink and turned to get her books.

“Ronica.” He sighed desperately.

“I have to get to class, Logan.” She walked passed him and kicked the doorstop of the way. “I'll see ya later.”

 

At home, Veronica still wasn't safe from questioning. Her father glared at her as soon as she walked inside. “Hey, Pops.” She greeted cautiously. 

“Veronica.” Keith sighed. “Have a seat.” 

Veronica set her bag down and placed her keys in the small bowl need the door. She sat across from her father at the kitchen island and raised a brow. “Sup?”

“Sacks called me today.” He sighed.

“Yea? That was nice of him.” Veronica grinned.

“Veronica.” Keith warned. 

This time, Veronica sighed and waited. She wasn't scared of Logan one bit, but her father was still someone she respected. “Sorry. Please, continue.” She looked down to her hands, which rested together in front of her.

“He mentioned an incident at the 09er last night in which my underage daughter was caught inside the club after the fire alarm is pulled and a fight broke out.” He sighed.

“Dad, I-” She looked up.

“I'm not done.” Keith continued, interrupting her. “This same daughter was also caught with Logan Echolls, Dick Casablancas and Casey Gant, all of which are also underage.”

“I can-” A look from her father shut her up. She waited.

“And a strange woman who I'm pretty sure you haven't introduced me to. This same person who drove off with you, my daughter, in her car. The same person who you told me you were reconnecting with after neglecting your friends.” He glared over at her. “I'm not sure you remember this about me, since this last month has been pretty wild and free for you, but I am your father and I'm not a fan of you lying to me. So, that being sad, what the hell happened last night?”

“Ok, before I say anything else, did Sacks tell you I took the breathalyzer and it came back with nothing?” Veronica asked softly.

“He did. That doesn't explain the rest, Veronica.” Keith was still very upset.

“Right. So, I didn't know Logan, Dick and Casey would be there. I have no control over them or their actions and shouldn't be held accountable for them.” Veronica calmly spoke.

“Fair enough.” Keith sighed.

“Faith is someone I work with and we were just hanging out. She knew the bouncer and I went in to dance. I didn't drink.” She almost winced at telling the lie, but she knew he would know the tell. “This fight broke out and the fire alarm was pulled and that's when Lamb and Sacks showed up. I wasn't arrested or detained. I didn't even have cuffs on.” She wiggled her hands to show their freedom. 

“Veronica, there is something going on with you lately. Talk to me. Tell me what it is and maybe I can help.” Keith's anger left him as he gently begged his daughter to open up.

“Dad, there's really nothing to tell. I'm just busy with school and work.” She sighed. “Faith thought I needed a night to just relax and thought a club would be fun.”

“Veronica, I can't deal with this anymore. You are a kid. You need to quit that job. Come back to MI. I miss seeing you.” He sighed and reached a hand out to hold one of hers.

“Dad, I appreciate your concern, but I'm ok.” She grinned and placed her other hand on his. “Now, I am hungry. Is dinner planned? Are we getting Luigi's?” Her eyes widened. “With Amy's for dessert?”

“Veronica, you are grounded for two weeks.” Keith sighed with a single nod. He released her hands and leaned back. 

Veronica blinked and tilted her head. “Um. What? Why?”

“Lying to me, sneaking into a bar, I'm sure a million other things I don't know.” Keith sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Call up your boss, you can't work for two weeks.” He shook his head. “You are to go to school, or MI or here. That's it.”

Veronica blinked. “Dad, you can't do that. I have responsibilities.” She could hear her voice crack. Taking a night or two off was one thing. She was sure the vampires wouldn't wait for her to be ungrounded before seeking their victims.

“You should have thought of that before going to a bar.” Keith turned and stood. “I'm going to order a pizza in a little while. I think we both probably could use some time to calm down before eating.” He walked into his bedroom and closed the door.

Veronica gaped at her father. She stood and walked to her own bedroom. He almost never punished her if she were open with him. And while she hadn't told him every little truth, she still didn't think she deserved this punishment. He hadn't given her a choice.

She closed the door and pulled a bag down from the top of her closet. She started filling it with clothes. She filled that one and grabbed another one. She filled it with weapons she had hidden away. She put her laptop and chargers in her messenger bag and loaded herself up. She walked to the front door and set her bags down. She took a calming breath before she spoke. “Dad?”

Keith opened his door and walked out of his bedroom. He looked to the bags and raised a brow. “Aren't you a little old to be running away in a hissy fit?” He smirked a bit.

“I'm not running away, Dad.” She picked up her keys and removed the apartment key. “I'm moving out.” She put the key on the kitchen island and put the keys in her pocket. “I'll be in touch to get the rest of my things.” 

“Veronica, wait.” Keith's smirk faded quickly. “This is an extreme reaction to a mild punishment.”

Veronica pulled the straps of the bags over her shoulders, weighing her petite form down. “I disagree. I think this punishment fits the crime.” She shrugged, awkwardly, and turned around. She stopped to smile at Backup. “Be good.” She opened the door and stepped outside. She closed it slowly behind her. She walked down to her car and tried not to pay any attention to her father watching load it up. She walked around to the driver's side and got in. She buckled up and she drove away. She managed to not shed a tear and didn't know if she should be proud of herself or not.

 

“Of course you can stay here!” Giles grinned widely. “I mean-” He lost his grin. “I'm sorry you had a fight with your father, but you are a slayer. This is your home as much as it is ours.” He grinned again and offered to take a bag from her. 

“She can stay with me.” Faith grinned. 

“Put her with me, Giles.” Buffy rolled her eyes. “She's still going to go to school. She can't be out every night partying with you.” Buffy looked at Faith.

“We can still party without being out all night.” Faith winked to Veronica. 

Veronica giggled and gave a bag to Giles. “I really appreciate this. I mean, I don't have to lie here or sneak around. It's going to be a nice break from my norm.” She sighed with a grin.

“This way, Veronica.” Giles walked up the stairs and put the bag in Buffy's room. “I'm afraid you'll have to share the bed for now, but we'll get a hideaway soon.” 

Veronica nodded. “I'm sure it'll be ok.” She sighed. “I'm going to settle in a bit, then I'll come down for dinner, if that's ok.”

Giles nodded. “Of course.” He turned and left her alone.

Veronica sat on the bed and let the other bags fall slowly to the floor. She couldn't remember the last time her father and her fought. But today, it wasn't a fight. She could read him. She knew he wouldn't understand what had happened. These powers and abilities, her training, they would be foreign to him. He would lock her away just to keep her safe. Staying here was a much better idea. Veronica was 18 and legally, she could move out. She wasn't missing or kidnapped. She was just being independent. She could do this. She already spent all her free time here anyway. 

 

Veronica was poking at her meatloaf on the tray. 

“Your dad called my mom.” Wallace sighed as he sat down across from her.

“Sorry.” Veronica didn't bother to look up.

“You ok?” Wallace was watching her.

“Yup.” Veronica lifted her eyes and offered him a smile. “I'm fine.”

“So, this is just typical teenage rebellion stuff and nothing I need to be too concerned about?” Wallace shoved half a taco into his mouth.

“That sounds like a good enough excuse.” Veronica smirked. Wallace would understand, but the thought of letting him in scared Veronica. 

“It's not helping my mom see you in a good light. I might have to pull out Norman to see you outside of school.” He shrugged. “If that ever happens again.”

Veronica smirked at the mention of Wallace's imaginary friend. But, then she sighed. “I know. I'm busy.” She offered a small smile. “I don't give up my lunches though. These are for you.”

“And me?” Mac asked softly, setting her tray down.

Veronica grinned and looked up at Mac. “And Mac.”

“Are we talking about how you have no time for us anymore and we are left to our own devices?” Mac asked, sitting down.

“Basically.” Wallace nodded. “And she moved out.”

Mac blinked. “Wait. What?”

“I moved out of the apartment with my dad into a house with some friends.” She shrugged. 

Wallace looked to Mac who shook her head. He looked back to Veronica. “You don't have any other friends, V.”

Veronica smirked. “I do too!”

“Names?” Wallace grinned.

“Buffy, Willow, Giles and Faith.” Veronica shrugged, pushing her tray away from her.

“Those sound like friends of Norman.” He grinned.

“Faith is real. I met her.” Logan slid onto the seat next to Veronica. “Talking about your new gang?”

Mac blinked and looked between the two. “Where did you meet Faith?”

“At the 09er two nights ago where Veronica drank so much fucking booze.” Logan stabbed at Veronica's meatloaf and shivered.

Wallace drank his soda. 

“I didn't meet the others, though, I'm sure they are just as pleasant. I mean. Wow. Faith is kind of like the rumors of you last year.” Logan sneered a bit, then grinned up to Veronica.

Veronica turned and glared up at Logan. She had forgiven him for his part in her torture, but this version of him wasn't attractive. “The ones you spread?” She rolled her eyes. She looked up to Wallace and then to Mac. “Sorry guys, I can't.”

Wallace nodded and shot Logan a glare. “Leave her alone.”

Veronica stood and walked away without another word.

Logan turned to Wallace. “She tell you what she's up to?”

“What makes you think I'll tell you anything?” Wallace stood and moved his lunch to the table with the basketball players.

Mac sighed and stood. “Team V.” She walked away.

 

It was after eleven and Veronica turned off the light. Buffy and Faith were on patrol and Veronica was going to take advantage of a quiet house. She pulled the covers back and slid into the bed. She sighed and adjusted before feeling slumber take over.

Not twenty minutes later, she felt a cold hand rubbing along her exposed arm. Veronica blinked and listened. She didn't hear anything, not even someone breathing. She rolled forward and grabbed a stake and looked to the brunette male in her bed. She panted, unsure what was happening.

“You are not Buffy.” The brunette said, biting his lip and slowly climbing off the bed. “I'm so sorry.”

“Who are you?” Veronica held the stake up. She was trembling.

“Angel.” He grinned a bit. “Blonde hair, her bed. I swear, I mean no harm.” He gestured to the stake. “Mind lowering that?”

“So you can bite me? No thanks.” She adjusted her pose.

Angel noted it. “Turn your left foot just slightly inward. It'll help your balance.” He pointed down to her feet. “You must be a new potential.”

Veronica smirked. “Aren't you all smart and stuff?” She twirled the stake, but she didn't catch it and it fell to the floor between them.

Angel smirked and bent down and picked it up. “I'm sure Buffy has taught you how important it is not to drop this in battle?” He offered it back to her.

Veronica nodded a bit and snatched it back. “What are you doing in my bedroom?”

“Is this not Buffy's bedroom anymore?” He looked around.

“We share it. I just moved in.” Veronica relaxed a bit.

“Full disclosure, I'm a vampire.” Angel shrugged.

“Ah. The complicated relationship Faith mentioned.” Veronica nodded. “Right?”

“Yea. Very complicated.” He smirked. “Faith mentioned me?”

“No.” Veronica sighed. “Can we move this somewhere else, maybe where someone can vouch you won't kill me?”

“Is anyone else home?” Angel turned and walked out into the hall. He looked around.

Veronica noticed how silent he moved. She barely heard the floor creaking. “I was asleep, remember?” She chuckled. 

Angel turned and looked back at her. “Television is on downstairs, I think it's a chess tournament.” 

“I live with someone who watches chess tournaments? Ugh.” Veronica made a face.

“Giles would be my guess.” Angel turned and walked down the stairs.

“Angel!” Willow jumped up from her place at the kitchen counter and paused. “Right?”

Angel nodded and offered a hug to Willow.

Veronica tilted her head. “Willow, this guy ok?”

Willow looked past Angel to Veronica and nodded. “Yea, most of the time.” She giggled. “Angel, you met our newest recruit?”

“Almost intimately.” Angel blushed a bit. “I thought she was Buffy.”

Willow laughed and pouted at Veronica. “Veronica is petite and blonde. I suppose in the dark, they would look similar.”

Angel turned and offered a hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Veronica.”

She shook his cold hand. “You too.” She bit her lip.

Angel raised a brow. “You want to ask me something?”

“How are we so cool with you being here?” Veronica looked to Willow then Angel.

“Angel has a soul. He doesn't kill people.” Willow smiled. “He's been a part of this team for a long time, longer than me even, and I helped create the team.” She grinned. “He was looking out for Buff before she even knew she was a slayer.”

“Oh.” Veronica nodded. “Well then.” She smiled up at him. “Just, um, check before snuggling in.” 

Willow smirked.

“Of course. Again, I'm really sorry.” Angel looked away nervously.

“Sorry I almost killed you. Buffy would probably be pissed.”

Angel smirked a bit. “You dropped your stake. I think I could have handled you.” 

Willow giggled. “You should come by tomorrow night, Angel. Help train her.”

“I think I'm the advance course.” He paused and looked to Willow. “Ask Spike.”

Willow grinned. “You are horrible.” 

“Ok, I'm lost and exhausted. I'm going back to bed.” Veronica turned around to walk back up the stairs.

“Good night, Roni!” Willow called.

“Night, Will!” Veronica returned from the top of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Classes and slaying took up most of Veronica's time. After a particular rough fight with a gang of vampires, Veronica had a few injuries. She went to school with her arm wrapped up and bruises and scrapes on her face. When Wallace gaped down at her, she shrugged. “I'm fine.”

“What happened?” Wallace slid his tray onto the table and slowly sat. He kept looking between the two injuries.

“I got in a fight.” Veronica ate her chicken fried something. 

“And lost? Cause, girl, you look horrible.” Wallace pouted before pushing the hamburger into his face and biting down on it.

“I actually won, thank you.” She sneered. 

“So, seriously, now I'm concerned. What's going on?” Wallace sighed and pouted a bit at her.

Veronica looked up and nodded. If she was going to have to explain injuries to him, it would help if he understood her new job. “Ok, but it'll be easier to show you. Got plans tonight?”

“Work until 10.” Wallace pouted.

Veronica grinned. “Perfect. I'll see you when you get off.”

“Who is getting off?” Mac asked with a smirk as she sat down.

“Mackie, I'm going to let you and Wallace in, but you have to be at the Sac-N-Pac at 10pm. And um, wear shoes you can run in.” She smirked and finished off her carton of milk.

Mac looked to Wallace, who merely shrugged. “Um. Why do I need to run?'

“Just in case.” Veronica nodded. “I'm going to go get some cake. Anyone else?”

The other two shook their heads. Veronica stood and walked towards the buffet line. A hand reached out and blocked her path.

“V, we need to talk.” Weevil's voice was smooth, but wavered with hostility.

Veronica looked over at him and sighed. “Bout what? And can we walk and talk? I'm craving chocolate.” She pointed to the line.

“No. I think this needs to be private.” He blocked her path and pointed to the empty hallway to the side. “Shall we?”

Veronica pouted at the chocolate cakes and turned. “Fine.” She walked into the hall and stopped about halfway through. “What is it?”

“Who beat you up?” Weevil asked softly. It wasn't threatening or protective. It was a simple question. 

“Don't worry, I took care of it.” Veronica responded with a smirk. 

“I know. I saw.” He waited.

Veronica blinked. “You saw what?” Her heart was pounding as she wondered what exactly he witnessed.

“You stab a guy in the chest after he beat on you for a while and then he turned to this dark powder.” Weevil shrugged. He leaned back against some lockers. “Want to explain that?”

Veronica looked at Weevil and sighed. Apparently, today was a day to come clean with everyone. “Ever come across a vampire?”

Weevil smirked. “You're joking, right?”

Veronica didn't smile. “No.” She wanted to look around for the men in white coats carrying the straight jacket.

Weevil shook his head. “No, I mean, you think I haven't? I'm a leader of a motorcycle gang who runs around the streets, mostly at night. You don't think we see shit?”

Veronica smiled slowly. This changed things. “Well, ever hear anything about slayers?”

“Something tells me you aren't talking 80s hair bands.” Weevil smirked and took a step closer to her. “Does that explain why you are strong and kick ass now?” He inspected her head injury a bit.

“Yea. It's a long story, but I have been chosen and I kick ass.” She smirked.

“Rumor is you took out a dozen at the 09er last week.” He turned his attention to her wrist.

“I had help and it was probably 7 or 8.” She grinned.

“Faith. I met her.” He smirked and looked up at her from under his long lashes. 

Veronica blinked. “Of course you met.” She smirked. She really didn't need to know about their sex lives. “She's a slayer and is training me.”

Weevil laughed. “Yea? You two seem like an unlikely pair.”

Veronica shrugged. “Who do I seem a likely pair with?”

Tilting his head, Weevil thought. “You know, you really don't fit with anyone. Guess that means you fit with everyone.” He shrugged.

“I'm choosing to take that as a compliment.” Veronica grinned. “Look, I heal faster than most people. Don't worry about this.” She gestured with her hand. 

“So, it was worse?” Weevil pouted. “Trying to be Lilly's twin?” He pointed up to her head wound.

“No, but I'm pretty sure my arm was broken when I went to sleep last night.” She pouted. 

“Echolls see you yet?” Weevil smirked.

“He was there at the 09er.” She shrugged. “He saw me dust a few.”

With a lick of his lips, Weevil shook his head. “No, I mean, like this.”

“Oh.” Veronica blinked and shrugged. “Yea, we have English together.” She looked down. “He wasn't too happy.” She remembered him gawking at her for an hour.

Weevil smirked and nodded. “I can tell. Here he comes.”

“Weevs.” Logan greeted him before turning sharply and looking at Veronica. “Nice to see you talking to someone.” He twisted back to Weevil. “Going to go kick the ass of the guy who did this to her? She won't tell me what's going on in her life anymore, but I'm actually relieved she's talking to you. Maybe you can knock some sense into her.” He turned back to face Veronica, his hands clenched in tight fists. “Looks like her newest boyfriend didn't do the best job with that.”

Veronica sighed. “Logan, I don't have a boyfriend. I wasn't domestically abused. I got into a fight.”

Logan blinked. “Like before? With the things that turn into dust?”

With a sigh, Veronica looked down. “Yea.” May as well tell everyone.

“Vampires.” Weevil added.

Logan blinked and looked back at Weevil. “What? Dude, those aren't real.”

“They are.” Veronica sighed. “And I'm killing them.” She looked up at him. “You saw me do it.”

“I was sure I was just trippin' on something bad.” Logan blinked down at her. “You killed those things?”

“Yes.” She sighed. “You can't go around telling people I kill vampires though. I mean, I know it sounds crazy.”

“It is crazy!” Logan sighed. “You are five foot nothing and eighty-five lbs and you fight bloodsucking fiends?” He ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck, Roni. I thought I was worried about you and cheating husbands.”

Veronica smirked. “I'm ok. Really.”

Logan blinked and looked over at her. “Um. Try that again, Mars.” He pointed to her head wound.

Weevil smirked. “He's got you there, V.”

Veronica glared at Weevil. “Even with a broken arm and gushing head wound, I still kicked ass. I still won.”

“I saw.” Weevil grinned and looked up to Logan. “Seriously, man. She's got this.”

“Broken arm?” Logan blinked. “Gushing... head... wound...” Logan took a step backward. He shook his head.

“Hey!” Veronica knew instantly what image flashed in his head. She turned and grabbed his arms, wincing as her own wrist stung. “Hey.” She softened her tone. “I'm not Lilly. I'm here. I'm ok.”

Logan looked down at her and gentle touched her head near the wound. “Ronica, I don't want you to be hurt.”

“I know. I get that.” She smiled softly. “I'm ok though. I'm going to be fine in no time.” She nodded.

“This is getting too sappy for me. Later, V.” Weevil turned and walked back towards the courtyard.

Veronica smirked, but didn't look away from Logan. 

“Vampires? Really?” Logan blinked. It was a lot to take. 

“Yea.” She sighed and tilted her head. “Want to see me in action again?”

Logan's eyes widened. “You are hurt, so no.” 

“Well, I'm going to show Wallace and Mac tonight, if you wanted to come get the full explanation.”

“Roni, you need to rest.” Logan sighed. 

“I'll have backup.” She grinned. “It'll be fun.” She grabbed Logan's shirt and wiggled it a bit. “Come on.”

“Let me say that since last summer, this is the first time you seem happy to spend any time with me. It's hardly fair.” A corner of his mouth lifted a tiny bit.

“Noted and documented.” Veronica smirked. “So, Sac-N-Pac, 10pm.” She released his shirt and tapped his chest. She turned and walked back towards the cafeteria and got in line, eyeing that chocolate cake. 

 

Veronica looked up at the three people before her and smiled. “I'm glad you guys could make it. So, as Logan already knows, I'm a slayer. I kill vampires and demons.” Like a bandaid, she was just going to get this over with.

Logan lowered his head. Mac and Wallace looked at each other. 

“I know, it sounds crazy, but I am going to prove it.” She tapped on Faith's car. “Get in. We're going on a field trip.”

Logan sighed and walked closer to the car. He opened the door and gestured for Wallace and Mac to get in. 

Faith watched him, licking her lips. “Damn, V. He's even hot sober.”

Veronica smirked. “Faith.” She warned.

“No, I get it. He is yours.” She adjusted to check him out more. “Just admiring your good tastes.”

Wallace climbed into the back seat and scooted all the way over. Mac slipped in next and Logan after her.

Veronica slipped in and looked back. “Ready to party, gang?” 

Faith smirked.

“It smells like alcohol in here.” Mac's face scrunched up.

“That's because little V spilled my booze the other night.” Faith growled and shoved Veronica in the arm.

“What night?” Logan asked.

“The night at the 09er.” Veronica sighed. “Logan has already seen me dust some vamps-” She turned to look back at Wallace and Mac. “So this is mostly for you guys. I just wanted him to realize the truth of it. And it saves me from having to do three separate show and tells.” She grinned.

“You and B and your scooby gangs.” Faith shook her head. “I was solo until I went to Sunnydale.”

“The town that got sucked into a giant sinkhole?” Mac looked up to Faith.

“Sure. I guess it was technically one of those, but it was filling in a hellmouth.” Faith shrugged, taking a turn too fast and causing all the people in the car to squish to the right.

Mac straightened and she looked up at Logan. “Sorry.”

Logan smiled down at her. “No worries.” 

Faith pulled into a cemetery and turned off the car. “Here we go.”

Veronica got out of the car and smiled to the other small group already there. “Buff, Will, Giles.” She turned and pointed to the people getting out of the back of the car. “Logan, Mac and Wallace, my friends.”

Buffy walked up and held out her hand to Logan. “Pleasure to meet you. Veronica has told us a bit about you guys and I'm all about the Scoobies.”

“Scoobies?” Mac asked, a brow raised. 

“Ahem.” Giles stepped up. “Friends of the Slayer.”

Willow smirked. “Typically, we get book duty or crowd control.” She shrugged. 

Buffy turned to Wallace. “I'm Buffy, a slayer.” She pointed to Willow. “She's Willow, the witch and the old English gent is Giles, our guide.”

“Watcher.” Veronica smirked.

“It does sound perverted. I thought I would try out another word.” Buffy pouted. 

“I'm Faith.” Faith walked around. “I'm also a slayer.”

Buffy turned and looked over Veronica. “You ok? You looked a lot better today.” She smiled. 

“Yea, I'm feeling pretty good. I think my wrist is mostly healed.” Veronica moved it around.

Buffy held it, testing it. “Yea, I'd say so.” She looked up and inspected her head. “This looks good too. Any dizziness or anything?”

Veronica shook her head. “No, I'm good.” She smiled.

Buffy smirked. “Alright, I give you clearance to fight, but only because the rest of us are here. You get in a tough spot, you call out.”

Veronica nodded. “Ok.”

Buffy turned to the mini scoobies. “Vampires are real. They travel alone or in packs and love to be cliché and hang out in dark alleys and graveyards. Wood through the heart is a great way to kill them.”

“Or beheading.” Faith smirked.

“Sunlight or fire.” Giles added.

The three teens from Neptune blinked.

“Perhaps an example would be better?” Veronica lifted a brow.

Buffy smirked and tossed Veronica a stake. She caught it easily.

Willow and Giles walked over to the younger observers and began to whisper. After a moment, a soft, yellow ball of light wrapped around the five of them. Willow smirked. “Sun-shield in place.” She looked to Mac. “Oh, magic is real too.”

Mac nodded. “Uh, yea.” 

The group walked along the tombstones. Buffy held up a hand and the crowd stopped. She pointed to her right and looked over at Veronica. 

Veronica nodded and took a breath as she ran hard towards the crouching vampire. She reached him, grabbed the back of his jacket and flipped forward. She threw him against a stone mausoleum. She landed in a crouch and rushed the vampire. She punched and kicked at him. 

“V, stop playing and dust him.” Faith smirked.

Veronica smirked, but didn't look away. “I'm allowed to show off, right?” She stabbed the stake into his chest and pulled it out before the dust began to fall. She looked back. “A little?”

Logan blinked while Wallace cheered and Mac bit her bottom lip. 

“Yo, V! That was amazing!” Wallace took a step toward her.

Giles grabbed him. “Stay in the bubble, Wallace.” 

Wallace stopped and looked around. “Yea, right.” He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Roni?” Logan blinked. 

Veronica walked back toward the group. She raised a brow and dusted some vampire off her sleeve. “Yea?”

“How did you throw him? Do vampires weigh less than humans?”

“I'm stronger.” She smirked. “Part of the slayer power.”

“Slayers are stronger, faster, more durable and heal faster than us. That's what makes them special.” Giles explained. “Veronica is one of many potential slayers who got a piece of the power. She's not as strong as Buffy or Faith, but she's not weak.”

“What makes a slayer so special and different?” Mac asked softly.

Buffy bit her bottom lip. “We're part demon.”

“I knew it!” Logan pointed at Veronica with a smirk.

Veronica rolled her eyes. Faith walked closer to Veronica and pointed off around behind a hill. The two went to investigate.

“It's not genetic, but picked based on other factors.” Giles added. 

Suddenly, Faith flew across the sky over the hill and landed hard against the mausoleum.

Logan blinked and looked back towards the hill. “Roni.” He took off running before anyone could stop him.

Willow mumbled something and Logan was frozen mid-stride. She turned to Giles and they walked closer to Logan, so he could be protected by the ball again. Mac and Wallace walked with them.

Buffy turned and ran behind the hill.

A small blonde was thrown and crashed through the roof of the mausoleum.

Everyone turned to look. Faith climbed to her feet and shook her head. “Whoa.”

Buffy walked around the hill, holding the decapitated head of a large ox-type demon with two horns. She was covered in black goo and wasn't terribly happy. She looked to Faith. “You ok?”

Faith nodded, rubbing a sore back. “Where's half-pint?”

Veronica stumbled out of the mausoleum rolling her shoulder. “What the hell was that?” She was covered in dirt and debris.

Buffy tossed the head towards her. It rolled on the ground before stopping at Veronica's feet. “Demon. They usually pack a bigger punch than your typical vampire.”

Veronica kicked the head of the demon with a pout.

“Hey. Watch that!” Giles started. “Those horns might be useful.”

Buffy smirked. “For spells or research.”

Veronica looked to the small group in the sun-shield and raised a brow. “Why is Logan stuck like he's buffering?”

Willow giggled. “He ran off to save you. You were thrown right after.” She snapped her fingers and Logan dropped to the ground. “Sorry.”

“That demon would have killed you. Don't try to save her.” Faith shook her head. “Let her save you.” She looked to Veronica's other friends. “Goes for you two as well.”

Logan blinked and looked over at Veronica. He panted and climbed to his feet. “You ok?” He blinked again and looked down at the demon head at her feet. “You killed that?”

“Buff did.” She smiled. “And I'm fine.” 

“I say we wrap this up and get these scoobies home.” Giles walked out of the circle and grunted as he picked up the demon head. 

Buffy walked over and picked it out of his hand and carried it like it weighed nothing. “Trunk?”

Giles nodded. “Ah, yes. Thank you.” He smiled to Buffy and turned to face Veronica. “Why don't you take your friends back home and meet us at the house later?”

“Sure.” Veronica nodded and held her hand out to Faith. “Keys?”

“But, she's my baby.” Faith pouted, digging into her pocket. She pulled out the keys and handed them to Veronica, but held Veronica's hand. “You take care of her or I will gut you. Got it?”

Veronica smirked. “She will be fine. See you at home.”

The foursome got into the old muscle car and drove out of the cemetery. Veronica drove with Mac in front. The guys were in the back.

“So, that's who you are hanging with now, V?” Wallace asked, leaning up between the front seats.

“Yea. And that's what I've been up to instead of hanging with you guys.” Veronica shrugged.

“Vampires are real.” Mac sighed.

“Yea, all the things that go bump in the night. Willow used to date a werewolf and there's a demon in LA that reads your future when you sing in front of him.” Veronica grinned at the thought of meeting that guy. “Not all of them are evil. But, run if you see any of them. Better safe than sorry.” She pulled into the Sac-N-Pac and put the car in park. 

“Wallace, will you follow me home?” Mac asked after a second.

Wallace smirked. “Yea. Come on.” 

Mac opened the door and climbed out. Wallace slipped out behind her. He bent over and grinned down at Veronica. “It's cool, what you do. Just, be safe, alright?”

Veronica grinned and nodded. She felt like she got the best friend stamp of approval. “Thanks. I will.”

Wallace looked back at Logan and waited. When Logan didn't move to get out, Wallace closed the door. He and Mac got into their cars and drove away.

“This is the last stop before I go home and get to bed.” Veronica lifted a brow as she looked back at him in her mirror. “So, you can skedaddle.” 

Logan climbed up into the front seat and plopped back in it. He looked over at her. “You kill vampires with other women your size and I'm just supposed to accept this as the way it is?” His tone wasn't anger, but confusion. “The last thing I want to see is you get hurt.” He looked over at her with soft eyes.

“I know. But, destiny called and I picked up. I am part of something. I mean, it's weird having so many roommates-”

“Wait.” Logan leaned forward. “You live with them? What happened to your apartment with your dad?”

“I moved out.” Veronica shrugged. 

Logan watched her closely and leaned back. “I'm guessing he didn't like the new job.”

“I didn't tell him.” Veronica sighed. “I couldn't.”

“Is it some rule not to share?” Logan asked softly.

“No. I mean, I think it's common sense. But, I could tell him. I just...” She trailed off and sat quietly. She played with the hem of her shirt. “I don't want him to worry. I didn't want anyone to worry.”

Logan reached over and took her hand in his. When she looked up at him, he smiled. “I worry, but I'm also impressed. I feel better.” He reached up and touched her cheek, his thumb gently touching her quickly fading scar. “You healing super quick helps too.”

Veronica smiled back. “This world is a lot scarier than I ever thought it was. I'm out there killing these monsters because I can't stand the thought of losing you guys.” She lost her smile. “I work hard, train hard because if I don't don't kill them, they could get to you. They could kill you or turn you.” She shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head. 

His thumb ran down her cheek to her chin. “So, when you were at the 09er, you were working or blowing off steam?”

Veronica smirked. “It was supposed to be a night off. Faith has a more relaxed work ethic than I do, and this time, Buffy agreed I needed a night to unwind.” She shrugged. “We weren't expecting vamps to be there.” She smirked. “Rather, I wasn't. She didn't seem too shocked.”

“And the drinking?” Logan raised a brow, smirking. He dropped his hand off her chin.

“Slayer metabolism. I probably would have been a little drunk without the fight. I think I got lucky.” Veronica shrugged. 

“Let's not talk about you getting lucky that night. I'm still having nightmares about you and Lamb.” Logan winced.

Veronica chuckled. “Nothing to worry about there. I have no desire to screw Lamb.”

Logan looked down at their hands. “Good.”

Veronica watched him. She still had feelings for him. She couldn't deny it. But, this new life and new rules were taking up all her time. She didn't want to have to worry about him if they went to see a movie. But, then again, she would be worried about him if he was out with anyone else. She pulled her hand back, realizing she had some thinking to do on the subject of Logan Echolls. “You should get home.”

Logan looked up at her and watched her for a second. He nodded and turned to open the car door. He stopped and looked back. “Be careful.”

“Always.” She smiled and waited for him to get out of the car. “You too.” She watched him close the door and get into his car. He drove off after a sweet wave. Veronica was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me with words of praise or constructive criticism! and Kudos, I love those!


End file.
